The Lion Guard: Family Vacation
It was two weeks after Simba and Nala had returned from their vacation, Simba has declared that it was time the whole family took a vacation, Rafiki and Zazu had agreed to take care of the kingdom, and Vitani had agreed to lead the hunting party, so Sarafina and Sarabi could come along. On the afternoon of departure, the lionesses lined up on either side of the entrance to the den, Simba, Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina walked slowly down the path, Kiara and Kovu followed, Kiara was holding Kion. The Royal family nodded to the lionesses, and Kovu nuzzled Vitani, they roared and departed down the path. Simba and Nala were leading the way, Sarafina and Sarabi were following, and Kovu, Kiara, and Kion brought up the rear, Kiara caught up to Sarafina, and asked if she could hold Kion, Sarafina smiled and took Kion into her mouth, Kiara licked Kion's cheek, and nuzzled her grandmother, "Thank you Nona, I love you" she said. She went back to Kovu and entwined her tail with his, they smiled warmly at each other, Kiara glanced ahead of her to where her parents were walking, "Hey Daddy!, Where are we going?" She called, Simba smiled as he glanced back at his daughter,"It's a surprise sweetheart!" He called back. Kiara pressed her muzzle to Kovu's cheek,"Did Daddy tell you where we're going honey?" she asked. Kovu smiled at Kiara and retuned her affection,"I have no idea, Simba hasn't told me a thing" he answered. When they were halfway there, Kiara went up to Sarafina and lifted the sleeping Kion from her mouth, She nuzzled Sarafina and went back to Kovu. Simba was walking with Nala at the head of the group, he grinned to himself, he was the only one that knew the location of their vacation, he'd managed to keep it a secret from everyone for the past two weeks, even Nala didn't know where they were going. Finally they made it to the surprise location, Kiara let out a gasp of surprise and happiness when she realized where Simba had taken them, She and Kovu exchanged a meaningful look and smiled at each other. Simba had taken them to Upendi. "Daddy.. How did you know about this place?" Kiara asked laughter etched in her tone, "Rafiki told me about it Darling" Simba said chuckling at the expression on Kiara's face. "Ok.. So Kiara, you, Kion, and Kovu get to share a den, your mother and I share a den, and your grandmothers share a den" Simba said. "Where's our den Daddy?" Kiara asked. "It's right over here" Simba answered, he indicated a small clump of ferns, "Your mother and I have a den next to it, and your grandmothers den is next to ours" Simba continued, "Mom.. Sarabi, let's go hunting" Nala said suddenly, "Kiara.. Why don't you and Kovu stay here and show Kion around Upendi" she continued, The three of them left in search of prey, and Simba went into his den to take a nap. "Kion.. Upendi is beautiful, it's a magical place where Kovu and I fell in love" Kiara said, "And.. It means love in Swahili" Kovu added. "Kiara.. I'm tired" Kion said. "Go take a nap with Daddy" Kiara said. Kion nuzzled Kiara's leg, then went to his parents den and laid down next to Simba. "Kovu.. Do you remember when Rafiki brought us here?" Kiara asked. "How could I forget" Kovu answered chuckling. Just then Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi appeared, Nala was holding a clump of leaves that were soaking wet with water, Sarafina and Sarabi, were each holding the leg of a gazelle. Simba and Kion came out of Simba and Nala's den, and Kiara and Kovu walked over to join them, they settled down to eat. "Mom, how'd the hunt go?" Kiara asked, "It went fine Kiara" Nala answered, "It's time for bed" Simba said. Kion, Kiara, and Kovu bid goodnight to the rest of the family, then went to their den to go to sleep. They settled down and went to sleep, Kion was snuggled in Kiara's paws, and Kiara and Kovu were pressed together, their pelts mingling and their tails entwined. Simba and Nala stayed awake talking to Sarabi and Sarafina, then they too retreated to their den. In the morning, Kion was the first to wake up, he glanced around and smiled when he realized where he was, carefully he crawled over his sister and brother in law, and exited the den, he made his way to his parents den and laid down next to Nala, he yawned and fell back asleep. When Nala woke up, she smiled when she saw her youngest baby cuddled up against her, she leaned over and gently licked the top of his head,"I love you Kion" she said, then she pressed her body closer to Simba's and fell asleep. When Kiara woke up she glanced next to her and saw that Kion was gone, "Hmm.. He's probably gone to lay with Mom and Daddy" She said quietly, carefully she stood up and after pressing her muzzle to Kovu's cheek, she exited the den and went into Simba and Nala's den, when she reached it she slipped inside and smiled at the sight of Kion pressed against Nala's side, and Nala pressed against Simba's side. Quietly Kiara went over and laid down next to Simba and went to sleep. When Simba woke up he glanced next to him and smiled warmly when he saw his beautiful precious daughter snuggled up next to him, gently he nudged her,"Baby wake up, it's morning" he said, Kiara sleepily opened her eyes, "Daddy?" She asked, "Yes Honey" Simba answered, "Good morning" Kiara said nuzzling her father, Simba retuned her affection,"Wake up Kion please" he said, "Yes Daddy" Kiara said, She went over to where Kion was still asleep next to Nala and gently began to nudge him, "Kion.. Dear wake up its morning" she said, Kion opened his eyes and gazed sleepily at Kiara, Kiara bent down and picked him up, after nuzzling her parents, Kiara exited the den. She led Kion into the den they shared with Kovu and smiled when she saw her mate was still sleeping, she set Kion down, and pressed her muzzle to Kovu's cheek, Kovu opened his eyes and smiled warmly when he saw Kiara, "Good morning Darling" he said as he nuzzled Kiara, Kiara retuned his affections, a look of pure intense love in her eyes, then she picked Kion up and the three of them exited the den. They went into the den Sarabi and Sarafina shared, Kiara set Kion down and instructed him to wake up their grandmothers, Kion ran over to his grandmothers and started nudging them, "Nai Nai!, Nona!, wake up" he said, Sarabi and Sarafina opened their eyes and smiled at each other, then they sat up and nuzzled Kion. "Good morning Sweetheart, did you sleep good?" Sarafina asked her grandson, Kion nodded,"I slept fine Nona, did you sleep good?" He asked, Sarafina gazed lovingly at her grandson, "I slept fine Darling, thank you" she said as she licked Kion's forehead, Kovu and Kiara smiled at each other from the entrance to the den, where they'd been watching the scene, Kiara pressed her muzzle to Kovu's, then she went over to her grandmothers and brother, "Good Morning Nai Nai, Good Morning Nona" Kiara said as she nuzzled her grandmothers, "Do you want to go hunting with me?" She asked, "Of course Darling" Sarabi answered, she got up and they exited the den in search of food, Simba and Nala entered the den, Nala smiled with delight when she saw Kion run to her, she bent down and nuzzled him, "Mom, where's Sarabi and Kiara?" She asked, "They went hunting" Sarafina answered, "We bring news" Nala said, "What news?" Sarafina asked, "We're going home today" Simba said. Just then Kiara and Sarabi appeared clutching a gazelle, "Hi Mom, Hi Daddy, what's going on?" She asked, "Sweetheart, we're going home today" Nala told her daughter, as they crowded around the meal, "that's great Mom" Kiara said, After they'd eaten they started the walk back home, Kiara was holding Kion and walking next to Kovu, Simba and Nala were ahead of them talking, Sarabi and Sarafina brought up the rear. Finally they reached Pride Rock, and after reuniting with the lionesses, went to bed. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics